


Mutual

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Don is running, Drabble, Larry is awesome, Larry knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe if you talked to him about what was bothering you he would relent.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

  
“He’s like a blood hound.”

 “Maybe if you talked to him about what was bothering you he would relent.” 

Charlie paused in the doorway, surprised to hear Don and Larry talking in the garage.

“I hope you don’t mind my saying this Don, but you are Charlie’s big brother, his world.  When something happens to you his world crumbles.”

Don sighed.  “I know, and it’s mutual.”

There was a long pause and he could imagine Larry’s solemn face as he clapping Don on the shoulder.  “What worries me most is, what you’re running from Don?  I think it’s mutual too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[**devon99**](http://devon99.livejournal.com/) s prompt of blood hound :p enjoy! [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/318314.html)!!


End file.
